Birthright Tag
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Just something that popped into my head after I saw the episode.


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So I saw this episode the other day and figured that Dave and Emily wouldn't have let Hotch go too far on his own. Have fun.

Disclaimer: You would think that after all this time, I'd be sick of denying things but nope.

End Transmission

BAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAU

Hotch looked at the envelope in his hands then at his curious team but mostly at Emily and Dave.

"Hailey's filing for divorce." Hotch said. "I've just been served."

After dropping that bomb shell, Hotch turned and left. Emily looked at Dave and when the older man nodded the two left after Hotch.

"You think Hotch will be ok?" Reid asked to no one in general.

Morgan placed his hand on Reid's shoulder. "If he's not, Rossi and Prentiss will keep an eye on him." He looked at JJ and Garcia. "Come on, let's head out. One of them will call."

BAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAU

Emily and Dave caught up with Hotch just as he reached the parking garage.

"Aaron, stop." Dave called.

The two watched Hotch stop walking and lean against one of the pillars. They reached his side and just stood with him, giving the man a minute to pull himself together before trying to make him talk. Even though she hadn't said anything Hotch knew Emily was with Dave. At this moment they really were the only two who would get through to him. Dave could read him like a book and after the whole thing with Strauss, Hotch and Emily had gotten closer. The three not only spent time together while working but got together outside of work as well. Though the whole team was close, the three formed a more tightly knit group.

"I thought I could fix it." Hotch whispered, staring straight ahead. "I thought I had time but she doesn't want to take the time. She doesn't want to fix it."

Again Emily and Dave exchanged a look. Dave sighed, for once not knowing what to say and Emily did the only thing that she thought would help, placing her hand on Hotch's upper arm, squeezing it trying to give the man some sort of comfort.

"And Jack," Hotch shook his head. "he's so young, he shouldn't have to go through this. He shouldn't have to deal with having two homes, bouncing back and forth between his parents."

"It's gonna be ok Hotch." Emily whispered. "We're here for you. The whole team and you know Dave and I aren't going anywhere."

Hotch nodded.

"Come on." Dave said. "I think instead of a public bar the three of us should go somewhere else for that drink."

Emily nodded. "We can go to my place."

Hotch gave a nod and actually agreed to let Dave drive him to Emily's apartment. Both men knew where it was, having been there several times. The three arrived and made their way up to Emily's apartment. They walked inside and Hotch walked automatically over to the couch while Dave followed Emily to the kitchen.

"How do we help him through this?" Emily asked quietly.

Dave sighed. "I don't know Em. But we have to do something."

Deciding against alcohol, Emily made a pot of coffee and after having Dave grab three mugs, filled them and the two carried them over to where Hotch was. Emily handed one of the mugs to Hotch and sat next to him while Dave sat in Emily's easy chair.

"Not the drink I had in mind." Hotch muttered.

"Right now Hotch, alcohol is the last thing you need." Emily said.

Hotch knew she was right. Still the bitter taste of the coffee just wasn't doing it for him.

"Talk it out Aaron." Dave said.

Hotch shrugged. "I don't know what to say."

Emily placed her coffee down on the side table and turned to face Hotch, tucking one leg under herself.

"When did Hailey tell you she wanted a divorce?" Emily asked.

Dave looked sharply at Emily. They were supposed to be getting his mind off the divorce. Emily gave him a look that said she knew what she was doing. Dave was unsure but was surprised to see Hotch mimicked Emily's position, facing her.

"It was about two weeks ago." Hotch said. "She actually called me. We had been trying to fix things so the call was a shock."

"Did she give a reason?" Dave asked, thinking he saw where Emily was going with this.

"She said she didn't see us being happy again." Hotch said. "Not like we were."

"What do you think?" Emily asked. "Do you think you could have been happy again?"

Hotch sighed. He never understood it but there was something about being with Emily and Dave that made him aware it was ok to tell them the truth.

"I honestly don't know." he said. "We were unhappy for a long time. I don't think being happy again was going to happen no matter how hard we tried."

Dave watched Emily reach out for Hotch's hand and Hotch took Emily's in his own.

"Then maybe this is a good thing." Emily said quietly. "Living unhappy isn't good for either of you and it really isn't good for Jack."

"And I doubt or at least hope Hailey won't keep Jack from you." Dave said. "You'll still get to see him."

Hotch had never been more thankful for the two with them then he was at that moment. If they hadn't gone after him, he'd be at home drinking scotch not the coffee Emily had made. And he defintely wouldn't have seen that yeah, maybe this divorce was a good thing. Hotch squeezed Emily's hand and looked at her and Dave.

"Thanks." Hotch said.

BAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAU

Begin Transmission

So there that is. Not sure about it but let me know what you think, flame policy stands and is on my profile page and thanks for reading.

End Tranmission

Sarah here! I think it's good. Haven't watched much Criminal Minds since the first one I edited here. :) I've spent more time on my CSI stories. :D Okay, done talking. Kisses~Sarah


End file.
